Christmas Party
by Baby Ballou
Summary: Well...this has a lot of the 01 and 02 characters in it, plus some made up ones...not a whole lot happening yet, but it will soon be about a party...just good ol' nonsense fun.


Sari: Well, we have done it yet again..  
  
AcT: And that is..?  
  
Sari: We've gone and screwed with Digimon to write our own fic, of course.  
  
AcT: **Rolls eyes** Oh, yes, of course...I should have known.  
  
Sari: Uhm, YEAH. But anyway.  
  
AcT: We know that we should really be working on finishing Song of Love and Happy Ever After - One Can Hope, but Sari here..  
  
Sari: Hi!!  
  
AcT: ..wanted to write a fic that's more fun than love-filled, sad, and, well, serious.  
  
Sari: Because those are nice an' all, but they're getting kinda boring.  
  
AcT: So, we came up with..this..  
  
Sari: Don't sound so disgusted, I think that it's pretty good!!  
  
AcT: Yes, well..Anyway! Sari is taking over for this, my muse is more the comedian than I am..  
  
Sari: I still think YOU should be the muse, I AM the human..  
  
AcT: Ah, but I am your alter-ego. But anyway..Sari is the one in charge here, so I will only intervene a little bit.  
  
Sari: Good. Now..I'm messing with some things in the story..First..I will be adding characters.  
  
Sari is me, duh. She's Kari's sister, but Kari is NOT Tai's sister. Ok?  
  
Sam is my friend from school. In the story, she's gonna be Izzy's sister, and she's almost as nerdy as Izzy, and she is DEFFINENTLY a teacher's pet.  
  
Suka is a fictional character I created. She has long, light purple hair going down to her waist. She's an only child, and she's quite the oddball.  
  
Minori is also a fictional character I created. He is a shy, quiet person, and he's Joe's brother, but only Joe knows it, because he was kidnapped when he was 3, and Joe's parents died soon after.  
  
Eiri is one of the member's of Matt's band. He's an eccentric, loud FREAK with bright green hair.  
  
James is also in Matt's band..he's the sane one. Eiri's the loud one, Matt the cool one, and James the sane one. He doesn't talk a lot, and he never, ever gets mad.  
  
Koutsu is also in Matt's band, and he's a lot like Eiri. His hair is dyed jet black with red at the tips, and he always spikes it up.  
  
Now! Because you can already tell that I've messed with peoples families..let's see if I can make this simple for you..I will go by the family last name, and say who is in it. Some people have become only children, and they have new last names, so don't be confused by what I'm putting together. Ok? Ok!  
  
Ichida --- Matt, Tai (Yes!! They're brothers!! Thus, it explains why they fight so freakin' often!)  
  
Hindo --- Suka  
  
Kido --- Joe  
  
Kodi --- Minori (Oooh, such a difference from his **real** last name..)  
  
Takaishi --- T.K., Cody (Why are they brothers? I dunno, they just seem to be good at it)  
  
Kamiya --- Sari, Kari (Ooooh, similar names..weren't the Kamiya parents just creative???)  
  
Izumi --- Izzy, Sam  
  
Takenouchi --- Sora, Mimi, Yolei (I dunno..these three just seemed like they could be sisters..)  
  
Motemiya --- Davis, Ken (YES!! These two HAD to be brothers!! I just thought that Ken Motemiya sounded better than Davis Ichijouji..)  
  
Koumchi --- Eiri  
  
Gedja --- James, Koutsu (Hehehe, I thought that James should be brothers with one of these guys.so James and Koutsu are brothers, almost explaining why it is that James is so quiet..to counter Koutsu's loudness.)  
  
Sari: Ok, I think that's it..so then..let's set the scene for ya..  
  
The chosen children obviously know each other. But Sari, Suka, Sam and Minori weren't chosen children, so they don't exactly know everyone. Sari and Suka are best friends, and they're also really good friends with Sam and Minori. Sam considers Sari as her best friend, and Minori's just thankful to have ANY good friends at all. Obviously, Sam and Sari, as the sisters of some chosen children, are going to know the chosen children. So it's through them that Suka and Minori know the chosen children..but not very well. Joe is aware that Minori is his brother, but he can never get close enough to Minori to tell Minori. As for all of Matt's bandmembers.they all know the chosen children pretty well, and they know Sari and Sam, and they recognize Minori and Suka, but they don't remember they're names very well. One last note: Sari and Kari are identical twins, but each with their own style and personality differences.  
  
Sari: I think that that's all that you really need to know..which means that I can finally start the fic!!  
  
AcT: Took you long enough.  
  
Sari: Oh, AcT, you are SUCH a pain in the butt..  
  
AcT: Yes, well. Now, if Sari only doesn't forget who'se who in her story, this MIGHT be somewhat interesting..might.  
  
Sari: Oh, I just love the ammount of confidence you have in me.  
  
Title: The Christmas Party  
  
Author: Sari/AcT  
  
Why: Becaaaaauuuse..Sari got too caught up in fanfics...  
  
About: The digidestined.that's all that I really honestly can say...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Teenage Wolves sat in Matt's garage, talking about the big Christmas party that was coming up.  
  
"Dood!" Koutsu said to Matt. James couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's stupid word. "Do you know who all's gonna be there? Cuz that one chick with the purple girl is like..hott!"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes at Koutsu, as Eiri raised his hand up for a highfive. "I don't know if she'll be there, I suppose you could always ask Kari's sister, Sari, because Sari's best friends with that girl."  
  
Koutsu nodded his head. "Ok..anybody got the Kamiya's number? I should call Sari."  
  
James' cheeks tinged a slight shade of pink..he had the Kamiya's number..because he secretly had the BIGGEST crush on Kari.  
  
"Well?? Does anyone??" Koutsu asked again, getting a little annoyed by the boys' silence.  
  
Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Tai'll have it." He said..he knew that Tai had at one time liked Sari, so there was a possibility that he had her number. (A/N: (AcT) SARI!! You do this everytime.you make the guys fall for you!! (Sari) Hey!! It's my fic!! Besides, I decided that Koutsu and Eiri could like Saku..or at least think she's hot. And James likes Kari!! SO HEY!!)  
  
"Ok." Koutsu said, as he jumped to his feet. He started to look around for Tai. "Uhm..where is Tai?"  
  
Again Matt shrugged. "He's either in his room, or he's at soccer practice..as if I'd ever keep track of where that loser is."  
  
Koutsu and Eiri had to stiffle laughs..they, too, weren't very fond of Tai..although, Tai could be awful fun at times.  
  
Koutsu continued to look around, obviously looking for ways to find Sari's number. James started to feel some pity for his idiot of a brother, so he finally spoke up. "Koutsu..I have the Kamiya's number at home."  
  
Koutsu spun around with a look of pure joy on his face. "Dood!! Then let's go and get right now!" James groaned as Koutsu pulled him, and literally dragged him out the door, hardly even calling "bye" to Eiri and Matt.  
  
Eiri sat in Matt's garage for a second, looking at the blonde. Watching the retreating backs of his best friend and his brother, Eiri decided to follow them..if Koutsu couldn't get a date with that chick, then maybe Eiri COULD. He stood up, gave Matt a quick look, and walked out. Matt just sat in his garage, playing some tunes on his guitar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koutsu had dragged James all the way back to their house, before they even NOTICED that Eiri was behind them.  
  
Koutsu noticed him first. "Dude, what are you DOING?" He asked Eiri. The boy shook his head a little with some laughter, causing his bright green hair to fall into his eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd come along..I figure if that chick won't go with you, that maybe I'll have a chance!" Koutsu glared at Eiri. "You can't have my chick!!" Eiri looked at Koutsu, and just started laughing. "Dood, I can have who I wanht!"  
  
James rolled his eyes as Koutsu and Eiri continued to argue, and went over to get Kari's phone number. He pulled it out, and quickly dialed the number. The phone was ringing, and James hear started pounding.  
  
"Hello?" someone had picked up. It was a female voice, and James was sure it was either Kari or Sari who had answered.  
  
"Yes, hello." He spoke. "This is James Gedja..from The Teenage Wolves..I was calling to see if Sari was there..?" James trailed off.  
  
The voice on the other line answered. "James? Hi James, this is Kari..Sari's not here right now..is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
James' heart started pounding even harder..he was talking to his beloved Kari!! He took a deep breath before he continued talking. "Yes..who is that purple-haired girl that Sari is best friends with?"  
  
There was a pause, and then Kari spoke again. "You mean Saku?" James nodded his head, and answered her. "Yeah, I think so..anyway...do you have her phone number?"  
  
Kari was somewhat confused..James didn't seem like the type of person that would want to talk to someone like Saku..Saku seemed more like Koutsu's or Eiri's type..so Kari had to ask James why he wanted her number.  
  
"Oh, uhm..Koutsu wants to know if she'll go to the big Christmas party with him..or if she's even going to be there." James answered Kari's question. Kari laughed on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Koutsu wants to go with Saku?? But they don't even know each other!" James knew she was right, and he said so. "I know. But Koutsu thinks she's 'hott', so he wants to go with her all the same."  
  
Kari nodded her head knowingly. Knowing Saku, she'd probably say she'd go with Koutsu..just because Koutsu seemed her type..then again, Saku might go with someone else, as well. Not like Koutsu'd mind..  
  
"Well, I guess that if Koutsu wants it, it would be rude of me not to give it to him." Kari spoke. "And besides, Sari would litterally kill me if she found out I wasn't helping out Koutsu..she says that Koutsu and Eiri never do anything wrong, and they're more fun than I'll ever be."  
  
James was filled with anger towards Sari. "Oh, Kari, don't let what Sari says get to you..you are fun. Sari's just..too MUCH fun." He told her reassuringly. And then he remembered Saku's number. "Oh, yeah..thank you for Saku's number, Kari. I should probably go now."  
  
On the other line, Kari smiled. James was a real sweetheart. Kari thanked him for standing up for her, and then said goodbye to James. When she heard the click of his phone, she hung her phone up, too, and lay back on her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well..I spent so much time describing the families and characters an' stuff, that I got tired now..and so now, I'm too lazy to write anymore..so I'm sorry for the short chapter, and I promise to get more written SOON!! Until next chapter.R&R!!! Thanx. ^^ 


End file.
